


Blurry

by verlirene



Category: Monsta X (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verlirene/pseuds/verlirene
Summary: Kumpulan drabble multifandom, multipair, yang bisa direkues sesuka hati.





	1. Chanmin / @repipipipiw

Dia menghela napas saat membuka pintu dan melihat pemuda itu di sana. Waktu menunjukkan pukul satu pagi, jelas merupakan waktu tidur bagi sebagian orang. Tapi tidak dengan Chan. Seungmin tahu kalau _leader_ mereka selalu bekerja keras—terlalu keras sampai pernah Chan bekerja dengan kompres demam di dahi. Dia tahu kalau kesehatan _Hyung_-nya yang satu ini sedang dalam kondisi baik, tetapi dia tetap saja khawatir melihatnya bekerja pagi-siang-malam seperti ini. Seungmin tidak kenal orang lain yang bekerja lebih keras daripada Chan.

"_Hyung_." Seungmin mencoba memanggil pelan. Satu kali. Namun, seperti yang bisa diduganya, Chan sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer, apalagi ada _earphone_ terpasang di kepalanya.

"_Hyung_." Dua kali. Sekarang suara Seungmin lebih keras. Dan Chan masih saja belum berpaling dari layarnya, mengerjakan musik untuk album mereka yang akan datang.

Seungmin mendesah pelan. Cukup sebal karena panggilannya tidak dihiraukan. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk masuk dan menepuk pundak Chan. "Chani _hyung_!"

Tentu, Chan terperanjat pada sapaan Seungmin yang mendadak dan refleks melepaskan _earphone_-nya. Keterkejutan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Butuh beberapa saat baginya untuk mengumpulkan kata-kata. "A-Ada apa, Seungmin-_ah_?"

"Istirahat, _Hyung_," jawab Seungmin singkat, kemudian meletakkan bungkusan plastik berisi _snack_ favorit Chan di pangkuan si pemuda yang lebih tua.

Mata Chan berbinar-binar melihat bungkusan tersebut. Ia pun mengendus-endus bungkusan dari Seungmin dengan antusias. "Oh, baunya! Ini dari toko favoritku, 'kan?"

Seungmin mengangguk. "_Hyung_, kau selalu bekerja di studio sampai larut malam. Padahal 2RACHA yang lain sudah tidur, tapi _Hyung_ masih saja kerja. Jaga kesehatanmu, _Hyung_."

Saat ditegur Seungmin seperti itu, Chan segera melirik ke jam dinding yang ada di studio. "_Oh_." Realisasinya muncul terlambat. Dia sudah berjanji ke para _member_ untuk tidak tidur hingga larut, kecuali saat masa promosi _comeback_, tapi lihatlah; masih saja dia terbangun di tengah malam seperti ini. Volume suaranya terdengar lebih lirih saat dia berujar. "Aku... tidak sadar kalau sudah jam segini. Maafkan aku."

"Lain kali, perlukah aku pasang alarm untukmu, _Hyung_?" tanya Seungmin, dengan cengiran di wajahnya. Sebelum Chan bisa buka mulut, Seungmin sudah memotong kalimatnya. "Alarm untuk pengingat tidur, tentu saja."

Bukannya jawaban yang Seungmin dapatkan, melainkan tangan Chan yang segera meraih puncak kepalanya dan mengusap-usap rambutnya dengan penuh semangat. "Buat apa?! Lebih baik kamu saja yang jadi alarmku! Supaya aku bisa dapat makanan enak seperti ini terus!"

Padahal itu hanya sebuah gestur simpel dari Chan. Namun, Seungmin menemukan pipi dan telinganya memerah. Rasanya panas.

Walau dia hanya mengeluarkan senyumnya yang biasa, dalam hati Seungmin kelabakan: _Bagaimana caranya menyembunyikan pipi dan telingaku dari Chan_ Hyung_?!_


	2. Showki / @JUHONISME

Cahaya yang masuk ke matanya begitu membutakan. Terlalu terang. Dia bahkan tidak tahu ke mana harus melihat. Hanya tahu kalau dia harus bergerak, dia harus bersuara, dia harus tersenyum. _Sh—t_, dia lupa untuk mengerutkan dahi. Tetapi, dia tidak peduli lagi. Suara penonton begitu memekakkan. Monbebe meneriakkan namanya, Monbebe berharap yang terbaik darinya, Monbebe sudah menantinya untuk datang ke negara ini sedari lama. Cuacanya panas, lampu panggung yang tak kalah panas tidak membantu, sementara _outfit_nya terlalu ketat. Ah, masa bodoh. Dia harus menari. Dia harus menya—

.

#

.

Saat pria itu membuka mata, yang didapatinya bukanlah panggung yang penuh gemerlap. Hanya langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih, tanpa hingar-bingar suara wanita yang menjeritkan namanya. Keheningan dengan beberapa obrolan dari balik dinding yang bisa didengarnya samar. Pada saat itulah Hyunwoo sadar, bahwa senyata apapun mimpinya terasa, tetap saja itu hanyalah sebuah bunga tidur. Terlalu menyilaukan untuk dilupakan, tapi dia harus kembali ke realita.

Konser sudah usai. Mereka sudah kembali ke Seoul.

Hyunwoo mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang seolah baru saja diserap oleh si bunga tidur. Dia seharusnya sudah di rumah. Sudah pulang. Namun, dia masih belum bisa merasakan atmosfer rumah; semuanya ditenggelamkan oleh jadwal mereka yang lebih padat daripada _sandwich_ tiga lapis.

Ia bahkan tidak bergegas untuk mengenakan bajunya. Hyunwoo menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan begitu perlahan, seolah menolak untuk memakai kaos dan celana rumahnya. Bahkan saat dia sudah merasa siap untuk keluar kamar dengan kacamata yang terpasang miring di wajah, tetap saja Hyunwoo ingin kembali tidur saja—siapa tahu mimpinya akan berlanjut. Karena bahkan setelah satu malam, apartemen mereka masih terasa begitu asing.

Dia bahkan tidak bersemangat saat membuka pintu. Belum sempat ia menyapa, ada satu sapaan lantang sampai ke telinganya. "Hyunwoo _hyung_! Pagi!"

Tanpa menoleh pun, dia tahu suara siapa itu yang memanggilnya. "Oh, Kihyun-_ah_," balasnya, sebelum berjalan ke dapur dan duduk di meja makan. Bau telur goreng yang menguar di udara membuat Hyunwoo seolah perlahan ditarik ke realita. Namun, dia masih belum berkata apa-apa, selain menikmati sosok Kihyun yang tengah memasak sarapan dari samping. Seiring dengan gerak Kihyun, sensasi mimpi tadi mulai berkurang. Di mimpinya tidak ada bau telur goreng seperti ini, tidak ada sosok Kihyun yang tengah memasak dengan apron membalut tubuh.

Saat Kihyun menyodorkan seporsi sarapan berisi telur goreng, nasi, kimchi, dan sup, di momen itu jugalah Hyunwoo baru merasakan bahwa dia... sudah di rumah.

Ia mengambil sumpitnya dan mulai mengambil sepotong telur goreng—yang dimasak a la Chef Yoo Kihyun—dan memasukkan telur itu ke mulutnya. Kombinasi telur, mentega, dan garam ini... tidak salah lagi.

"Enak," katanya.

Son Hyunwoo sudah pulang.


End file.
